Too Late
by hatefully
Summary: Shakily, his hand reached out towards her pale, lifeless face. “No, this couldn’t be.” He thought hastily. “It must be a dream. It has to be.” Sadly, it wasn’t. [ Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto ]


**Too Late**

**Summary**: Shakily, his hand reached out towards her pale, lifeless face. "No, this couldn't be." He thought hastily. "It **must** be a dream. It **has** to be." Sadly, it wasn't. Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto

**Author Notes:** Okay, this fanfiction has been on my mind for quite some time now. Oh yeah! I'm up to Chapter 273 297 in Naruto! ;D

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Too Late**

**Chapter One**

**Reminiscing**

**

* * *

**

A certain pink haired kunoichi arose with a small grunt. "I really hate mornings." She sighed, slowly rising from her bed. She placed her feet upon the cold, wooden floor. She silently shuffled towards her large mirror, and glanced at herself.

Her pink locks covered her abnormally large forehead (upon Ino-pig's perspective). She sighed, brushing away the strands. "I really wish my hair was longer.." She sighed, running her hand through the short strands. After the incident during the Chuunin Exams, in the Forest of Death Sakura decided to keep her hair short.

Quietly, she slowly shuffled towards her bathroom, preparing for her morning ritual. She cautiously turned on the tub, filling it with lukewarm water. She began to strip herself of clothing, peeling away her nightclothes. After stripping herself she slowly, submerged herself beneath the water. She sighed in content, feeling her muscles relax. "Mm." She mumbled as she leaned back, allowing the water to reach her shoulders. She looked up at the ceiling and allowed her mind to reel back upon that day.

* * *

_The moon shone brightly in the night sky. A lone pink haired kunoichi stood at the gates of Konoha, waiting for something or someone. She didn't know why she was there, it was just a feeling; a bad feeling, that something bad would happen. She heard footsteps approach her; she slowly turned around. _

_"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" He asked her. _

_Sakura looked at the ground, "Everyone who leaves will have to pass through this road…" She paused. "It's always the road over here." _

_"You should go back to bed." He told her sternly, before walking past her, not once looking behind. _

_Silently she stood there for a moment, her shoulders shaking. Silent tears slid down her face, "I… was… always making Sasuke angry…" She said hesitantly, tears still flowing down her face. "Do you still remember?" _

_ Sasuke kept his back turned towards her, not uttering a single word. _

_ "…When we first became genins. The day the three of us formed a group…" She said shakily, gaining more confidence to speak. "The first time I talked to Sasuke alone. You got mad at me." She continued. _

_ **"Loneliness" he uttered solemnly, "is not something like being scolded by your parents can compare with." He spat angrily. **_

**_ "Why… why did you just suddenly say that…" Sakura said nervously, her body beginning to shake with fear and nausea. _**

**_ "You" he began angrily, "annoy the hell out of me." He spat, glaring at her with disgust. _**

_ Sakura smiled sadly at that memory, trying stop the tears from flowing down her face. _

_ "I don't remember that." Sasuke denied. _

_ Sakura's eyes widen, than a sad smile played on her lips. "Hehe… I thought so too… It was all so long ago…" Sakura replied sadly, the smile still upon her lips. "But ever since that day. Sasuke and I and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" She began "The four of us have completed many missions." She said her mind reeling back towards the joyful memories and events. "It was tiring and difficult but more than anything…" She hesitated, "It made me happy…" She said, her smile disappearing. _

_ Sasuke kept silent. His face was void of emotions. _

_ "I know… about what happened to Sasuke's family but a thing like revenge…" She said shakily, confidence still growing within her, "can never bring anyone happiness…" She said sadly. "But I…" She continued, but Sasuke stopped her. _

_ "Like I thought…" Sasuke sneered. "I am not like the rest of you. We have different paths that we must walk." He began, "When the four of us were completing missions together I had thought that was my path." He stated. _

_ Tears began to flow down her cheeks once again, she tried to stop it but alas, she couldn't. _

_ "But after everything… my heart tells me…" He began once again, "I am an avenger. This is why I am alive." He told her. "I will never be like you or Naruto." He stated. _

_ More tears flowed down her cheeks. "Sasuke do you plan on being alone again?" She asked shakily, "You were the one who told me about the pain of loneliness! Right now I feel that pain too!" She shouted, not with anger, with sadness. "Even though… I have family and friends…" She began, "Without Sasuke in my life…" She continued, "To me… I… I will still be lonely…" She said, her body beginning to shake with sobs. _

_ Sasuke still kept quiet, his back still turned to her, ignoring her sobs. "These are just new steps we must take…" He continued, beginning to walk away "on our own individual paths…" He said walking away. _

_ "I…!" Sakura shouted, trying to stop him, "I like Sasuke, I like him so much that I can't stand it!" She shouted, her hands clutching chest, her body shaking with sobs. "If Sasuke and I were together… I swear I won't let you regret it!" She shouted, "We'll live happily everyday. We'll defiantly find happiness together!" She shouted once again, "I'm willing to do anything for Sasuke!" She choked out, her body racking with sobs. "So…" She began, "Please stay! I'm begging you!" She begged desperately. _

_ Sasuke didn't utter a single word, nor did he face towards her. _

_ "I'd kill for you!" She shouted her hands grabbing the hem of her dress, wrenching it tightly in her petite hands, "Anything you want me to do… I will do it for you…" She said breaking down in another fit of sobs. _

_ Sasuke turned around and glanced at her, "You really are…" he paused, "very annoying." He said, a smirk upon his face. _

_ Sakura's eyes widened, at this. _

_ Sasuke, still smirking, began to walk away, his fists inside his pockets. _

_ "DON'T GO!" Sakura shouted, tears flowing down her face. Her body still shook with sobs, but she disregarded it. _

_ Sasuke however chose to ignore her and kept walking. _

_ "If you take one more step I'll start screaming…" She begged desperately. Suddenly, Sakura felt a gust of wind appear behind her. _

_Sasuke's hot breath grazed her neck. "Sakura-chan…" He whispered into her ear. _

_ The next thing she heard was two words she thought she'd never hear him say, "Thank you…" _

_ And that was her last she had heard of or saw Sasuke. _

* * *

Something wet splashed upon Sakura's face, waking her up. "Mm…?" She yawned and glanced around. She had fallen asleep! 

'**How could you fall asleep!**' Inner Sakura raged angrily.

'_Oh, shut up!_' Sakura hissed mentally.

Sakura quickly jumped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around her petite body. She quickly drained the tub and began to brush her teeth. '_How could I fall asleep like that?_' she asked herself, while brushing her teeth.

'**'Cause you're stupid like that**.' Inner Sakura scoffed.

'_You do realize you're actually a part of me, therefore you're calling yourself stupid?'_ Sakura told her inner self cheekily, finishing up her morning ritual.

'**Shut up.**'

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha an obnoxious blonde was pacing around worriedly. "Where is she?" he asked impatiently, pacing around. 

A puff of smoke appeared before him, as well as his lazy sensei. "Naruto, Stop pacing like that, it's giving me a headache." He said drawled, pulling out his beloved, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sorry." He apologized, but didn't stop pacing.

Kakashi looked up his visible eye crinkling; fortunately Naruto missed it due to the fact he was still pacing. '_To think.. He's actually matured over the years._' He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, swooping her up in his arms. "Where were you!" He asked angrily.

Sakura smiled, as he put her down. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun." She said, glancing up at him. "Let's just say I fell asleep."

"Okay, but don't worry me like that okay? I was worried sick!" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his well-built chest, pouting childishly.

"I'm sorry." Sakura grinned cheekily, sliding her arms around his neck pecking a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Ahem." Kakashi interrupted.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said grinning cheekily at him her arms still around Naruto's neck. His still around her waist.

"Now, I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." Kakashi said, carefully placing his Icha Icha Paradise in his pocket.

"Not really.." Naruto replied, receiving a playful jab from Sakura ("Ow!" Naruto whined, clutching his side.)

"Go on." Sakura smiled, breaking away from Naruto.

"But I actually didn't call you here. Hokage-sama did." He admitted. "And she wants you in her office, _now_." He said, emphasizing 'now.'

"What does Tsunade-obaachan want?" Naruto asked obnoxiously.

'_So much for 'maturing'_' Kakashi sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune, rapped on the door. "Team Seven is here, as you requested." She continued to knock, "Tsunade-sama?" She carefully opened the door and peered through. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shrieked. 

Tsunade's head jerked up from the desk. "Huh—what?" She babbled, not noticing the drool on her chin. She glanced at Team Seven, "Oh. Hello." She greeted, waving her hand in the air.

Naruto let out a snort of laughter, which was quickly silenced by Sakura's hand. ("Shut up, Naruto-kun!" she whispered loudly into his ear. "You don't want to see Tsunade-shishou mad!" She warned.) Naruto nodded, and Sakura let go of his mouth. Naruto grinned and held Sakura's hand, which she had no protests to.

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise and chuckled at Tsunade. He removed one hand from his book and pointed to his chin.

Tsunade looked down and wiped the drool off her chin. "Ah! Ahem." She coughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here." She began, turning her back to face the window.

"Well, yeah." Naruto complained.

"Naruto-kun.." Sakura warned, "Remember last time you made Tsunade-shishou mad?" She whispered.

Naruto shuddered, remembering that horrible moment.

* * *

_"Now, the next jutsu I'm going to teach you is called Teichi no jutsu." Jiraiya proclaimed, looking Naruto sternly in the eye. _

_"Teichi no jutsu?" Naruto asked dumbfounded, "What's that?" _

_Jiraiya chuckled, "Well, Naruto, we aren't in the proper training grounds for this." He began, "Come." He commanded, hopping from tree to tree. _

_Naruto shrugged, but nonetheless followed. After walking for what seemed hours (actually minutes) they arrived upon a hill with a beautiful view. Naruto cocked his head to the side, "What? Why are we here?" He asked disappointment clearly within his voice. _

_Jiraiya let out a loud chuckle, "Haha, you'll see, Naruto, you'll see." He grinned devilishly a mysterious twinkle in his eye. (Naruto held a questioning look at this.) Suddenly, quick as lightening, Jiraiya quickly formed several hand seals and smoke appeared and engulfed it's surroundings, Jiraiya and Naruto. _

_Naruto felt his eyes water as the smoke went into his lungs. "W-what the hell!" He coughed, trying desperately to see a sign of Jiraiya, but nothing could be seen through the thick miasma. Seconds later, the smoke cleared up and Naruto nearly fell over in shock when he saw Jiraiya perched on the edge of the hill, telescope in hand, chortling at the image he was seeing. Naruto walked over towards Jiraiya angrily, coughing every now and then. "What the hell do you think you're do—What?" He cocked his head slightly wincing at the hut from a far. "Is that—Is that a hot spring!" He yelped, snatching the telescope from out of Jiraiya's grasp. He hastily peered into the telescope. "Is that who I think it is?" He squinted, in a matter of seconds his eyes widened, "IT'S TSUNADE-OBAACHAN! OH MY GOD MY EYS! THEY BURN!" He cried in anguish trying to claw his eyes out. Jiraiya just merely shrugged and picked up the fallen telescope, giggling at the sight. _

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura were sighing in content on their day off. "Ah! This feels so good!" Sakura squealed, her muscles instantly loosening at the hot water's touch. _

_"Mm.." Tsunade sighed, "This is wonderful." She let out a soft chuckle, placing her hands behind her head, leaning her head back, closing her eyes. _

_A few moments later, a loud, yet familiar, cry filled the air. Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura quickly clutched their towels closer to their bodies and jumped out of the bath. Moments later all that could be heard was a familiar cry of, "IT'S TSUNADE-VOBAACHAN! OH MY GOD MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Tsunade felt her face flush with anger. "I'm going to kill him." She announced in a deranged voice. "NARUTO!" She screeched like a banshee. _

_And all that could be heard was colorful words, cries of anguish, and a pervert laughing his ass off. _

_

* * *

_

"Don't remind me." Naruto whined, rubbing his cheek. "I'm still sore to this day."

Sakura smiled softly at him and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." She grinned cheekily.

Naruto smirked, "You're right. At least I got to see you nearly naked." He teased.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief, her mouth agape, "Naruto-kun!" She screeched as quietly as she could, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Sakura-chan!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, lifting her up into the air.

Sakura shrieked, "Ah! Naruto-kun! Put me down!" She giggled.

Tsunade coughed, earning herself both of the teenager's attention. "Ahem, if you two are quite finished, we'll now proceed as to why I have called you here. "

Naruto merely shrugged and kept his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist.

Sakura grinned cheekily and leaned onto Naruto, "Please continue, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade began to pace slowly around the room. Her lips were pursed and a grim look was upon her face. "It's about Sasuke."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oh my gosh! I'm finally finished with the first chapter! This took me.. **nine** months to finish. I'm so sorry. It took me awhile to figure out what to write, since this was actually supposed to be a one-shot. But it'd take forever to finish in just one chapter. So it's going to be a short story. Five chapters, max. I hope. Before editing this story, I realized. That last year my writing skills were much better than before. But now they've died. Really odd. Anways.. please review! 3 

Oh, and before I forgot. No, Sakura and Naruto are **not**, I repeat **not** a couple. They are brother and sister, they just happen to be so close now.


End file.
